Bart vs Sideshow Bob
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sideshow Bob escapes prison and possesses as a bodyguard to get vengence on Bart. This is a spoof of the SpongeBob episode 'SpongeBob Meets the Strangler.'


"Time for me to escape so I can make my vengeance on Bart Simpson." Sideshow Bob said.

(Sideshow Bob breaks out of prison and puts a fake poster)

"I'm free. I'm coming for you Bart." Sideshow Bob said.

(Scene cuts to The Simpson home)

"Crap Sideshow Bob escaped." Bart said.

"This is bad." Lisa said.

"I'm sure the cops are going to get him again." Marge said.

"Yeah he gets arrested in every episode he appears in." Homer said.

"True but I'm going to find a bodyguard." Bart said.

"Have fun with that." Marge said.

"So Bart I heard you're looking for a bodyguard." Nelson said.

"Yes I am Nelson. There's this guy who broke out of jail and is coming after for me." Bart said.

"Well who is it. There's only one person who gets to mess with you and that's me." Nelson said.

"This is him." Bart said.

(Bart shows a pic of Sideshow Bob)

"Sideshow Bob?! Sorry Bart but you're on your own." Nelson said.

"Man where am I going to find a bodyguard now?" Bart said.

"Body guard. I can help you." Sideshow Bob said with a disguise.

"You don't understand sir. This guy has it out for me. He's been trying to get revenge on me since 1990. I hope his hands aren't dirty." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob evil laughs)

"It's not safe here. Let's get somewhere safe so I can kill you or uh..." Sideshow Bob said.

"Protect me?" Bart said.

"Yes. Thanks." Sideshow Bob said.

"Don't mention it Sideshow Bob. (gasps) I mean bodyguard." Bart said.

(Scene cuts to the house)

"Well here we are. Let me find the key. I can't find it." Bart said.

"Forget it. Let's get in through the window. Damn it I can't reach. Could you get on my shoulders?" Sideshow Bob said.

"Sure with these pointy cleats, anything is possible." Bart said.

"Cleats? AHH! Get your feet out of my eye sockets!" Sideshow Bob said.

"I'm trying but my cleats are stuck." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob runs and screams for 3 hours)

"Get off!" Sideshow Bob said.

"Don't worry bodyguard, let me get the key from underneath the mat and we can go in." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob growls)

"There you are you little rascal. Now to put you in the door and unlock it. Step inside." Bart said.

"Close the door." Sideshow Bob said.

"Well here we are." Bart said.

"I finally got you all alone." Sideshow Bob said.

"I know isn't it great." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob evil laughs)

"Surprise." Milhouse said.

"What's this for?" Bart said.

"For not getting in trouble for a whole week." Principal Skinner said.

"Let's party." Milhouse said.

(Everyone parties but Sideshow Bob)

"Bye everyone. Thanks for coming. Bye Nelson. Bye Skinner. Bye Flanders. Bye Flanders kids. Bye the rest. Alone at last." Bart said.

"So we're all alone?" Sideshow Bob said.

"Just you, me, and the floorboards." Bart said.

"In that case." Sideshow Bob said.

(Sideshow Bob evil laughs and grabs Bart)

(Knock at door)

"Happy birthday Bart." Everyone said.

"How did you know it's my birthday?" Bart said.

"We just do what the invitations say. Let's party some more." Milhouse said.

(Everyone but Sideshow Bob parties)

"Thanks for coming. Along again." Bart said.

"Is it true. Everyone's gone?" Sideshow Bob said.

"Yep." Bart said.

"No more parties today? You got everything you need now? Nobody's left? We're completely alone?" Sideshow Bob said.

"Oh yeah." Bart said.

"In that case." Sideshow Bob said.

(Sideshow Bob evil laughs)

"Great parties huh?" Milhouse said.

"Sorry 4 eyes. You got to go." Sideshow Bob said.

"Wait we can trust Milhouse. He's my best friend." Bart said.

"I can't take any chances. For all we know he could be Sideshow Bob." Sideshow Bob said.

"I'm Sideshow Bob. I should have known. I got to turn myself in." Milhouse said.

"So Milhouse is Sideshow Bob. Gee you think you know a guy." Bart said.

"He's not Sideshow Bob!" Sideshow Bob said.

"He' not?" Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob rips off his fake mustache)

"I AM!" Sideshow Bob said.

"Hey how did you do that without shaving cream?" Bart said.

"Oh it's a fake you idiot! I bought it at a party store!" Sideshow Bob said.

"Did someone say party?" Ned said.

"AHHHH!"" Sideshow Bob said.

(Sideshow Bob runs through the wall)

"I can't take it." Sideshow Bob said.

"Wait bodyguard. I need protection." Bart said.

"Step on it. I'm being chased by a maniac." Sideshow Bob said.

"I'm not safe. Come back." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob gets on a plane)

"Finally, away from that guy." Sideshow Bob said.

"Good idea, bodyguard. He'll never find us here." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob jumps out of the plane. He opens a parachute that's actually Bart)

"Good thinking bodyguard. Sideshow Bob could have been on that plane." Bart said.

(Sideshow Bob cuts the strings off Bart and lands in jail)

"Bodyguard. Bodyguard." Bart said.

"Look kid! I'm not your bodyguard! (Starts crying) I'm Sideshow Bob! See." Sideshow Bob said.

"AHH Sideshow Bob!" Bart said.

"Good work, Bart. You put Sideshow Bob behind bard." Chief Wiggum said.

"At least I'm safe from that idiot." Sideshow Bob said.

"Hey Mac. What are you in for?" Milhouse said.


End file.
